


cold hands ( warm heart )

by smartbuckley



Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Ableism, Step-Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Team as Family, U.S. Navy SEAL Evan "Buck" Buckley, minor racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Spending the day at the park, Buck ends up showing a little more of his Navy Seal side than he wanted when a man shows his true colors in regards to the kids.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528010
Comments: 19
Kudos: 471





	cold hands ( warm heart )

**Author's Note:**

> Given to me from the following prompt: _Prompt: I would just love to see Buck get so angry that it is that cold kind of rage, the terrifyingly quiet kind that is worse that screaming or punching. Maybe someone insults Christopher or tries to hurt Eddie and the rest of the team, or even that sleazy Lawyer showing up threatening to bring down the 118. Either way Eddie and the others see this side of Buck and are stunned, Eddie of course enraptured by it._
> 
> I'm not a fan of the coldness Buck emits in this story at all, so I may re-write it in the future, we'll see. Please be careful when reading - there's an original character in this story who uses the N word in regards to Denny and Harry, and calls Christopher a 'crip'. 
> 
> Please note, I do not believe using those words in real life is okay.

The day was a nice, balmy day - perfect for the park, which is where everyone of the 118 and their kids currently were. There was a small party going on, with five different houses from Los Angeles, some different stations covering for the ones who had the day off for this party. The celebration that the five different houses were involved in was for an award that each of the houses had earned for most rescues with most survivors, something each house accepted with pride. Everyone had family members with them, from the chief’s family, to the members of families who worked for the department. It was a large event, with the park practically rented out for the event, though if you looked closely, you could see some people in the park that definitely didn’t work for the fire department but for one Evan Buckley, he found that he truly didn’t care that there were civilians during this celebration, because for him, he was at his happiest. He was surrounded by everyone he considered family - from Bobby’s family, and Hen’s family ,and just -- everyone. 

He could see Harry and Denny playing with Christopher on the slide, and found himself grinning, relaxing a little against Eddie’s chest as he crossed his legs. They were all sitting on the grass, watching the kids playing together, talking to one another, completely relaxed. Buck had Maddie sitting across from him, mirroring his own position with her resting against Chimney, and when his gaze locked with hers, he can’t help but grin at Maddie, who lets out a small laugh.

“Comfortable?” She asks and Buck can only nod, humming softly in contentment as he closes his eyes and leans against Eddie, who runs his fingers through Buck’s hair, causing the other man to open his eyes and look up at his boyfriend softly. If you had told Buck after the tsunami, and the embolism, and then the lawsuit, that he would be in a happy relationship with his best friend, Buck would only look at you like you held the secret to his future, because he had wanted that for so long -- and to find out he had it now?

Sometimes, Buck still couldn’t believe he was in such a happy relationship with Eddie. Still couldn’t believe Eddie loved him, and that Buck’s feelings were reciprocated.

“Get out of your head, babe,” Eddie whispers, leaning forward to kiss the top of Buck’s forehead, causing Buck to grin and lean upwards, capturing Eddie’s lips and kissing him softly before looking at a giggling Karen with an arched eyebrow.

“What?” He asks, shifting slightly as Eddie’s arms wrap around his waist, and Eddie kisses the top of his head.

“Nothing, just thinking about how cute the two of you are,” Karen chuckles before turning towards the kids and humming softly. Buck can’t help but agree, looking up at Eddie once more and grinning.

“She has a point. We’re very cute,” Buck responds, ignoring the way Chimney sputters in response, all while Maddie nudges Buck’s shin with her feet.

“We’re way cuter,” she teases and Buck lets out a laugh, shaking his head in firm denial.

“Maybe when you were still in the honeymoon phase of  _ your _ relationship but that’s not the case now,” Buck teases, chuckling when Maddie rolls her eyes, shaking her own head.

“Hey, come on now, the honeymoon phase of our relationship ended with Doug,” Chimney snorts while Maddie laughs and Buck can only shake his own head in response before turning towards Christopher when he hears the little man laughing nearby.

“Bucky,” Christopher giggles, making his way over to Buck and gently easing himself downwards so he’s sitting in Buck’s lap, Buck’s arms immediately coming around to hold Christopher, head turning briefly to grin at Eddie, who’s wanting them both with a happy smile on his face.

“Hey, superman,” Buck responds with a grin, kissing the top of Chris’ head before turning slightly so that Eddie has eyesight himself. 

“What’s going on, mijo?” Eddie asks, and Buck turns back to Christopher with a small frown when he notices that Christopher’s eyes keep moving around like he’s looking for someone.

“There was a man by the slide that kept focusing on Harry, Denny and I, saying mean things,” Christopher mumbles and Buck’s frown hardens as he looks to Eddie before passing Christopher to him and standing up, Hen next to him, looking towards the slide where they had last seen the trio at. Buck could see Harry next to Athena, and Denny next to Ken, but he couldn’t stop himself from moving forward, his entire body tensing as he continues to walk towards the slide, especially once he sees a man in an all black outfit come forward, clearly looking for the three kids.

Buck doesn’t know where it comes from, but all he can feel his anger coursing through him when he spots the man, his body urging himself forward even faster when his eyes lock with him. His entire body straightens and tenses, hands curling into fists at his side, his face displaying cold fury as Maddie, Athena, Bobby and almost all of the others follow him, Hen and Karen carefully shielding the kids, though if Buck had it his way, the kids would be moved elsewhere. 

Even with the opposite man clearly frozen in fear, Buck doesn’t stop moving, hands going up to grab at the lapels of the man’s coat, pulling and then pushing him against the slide with a snarl.

“What do you want?” Buck asks, fingers tightening as the man looks at him with wide eyes, mouth open and closing. His voice is calm when he asks, and if you didn’t know Buck, you would think there was  _ nothing _ wrong with him, that he held no fury, but Buck was brimming to the top with it.

When the man doesn’t answer fast enough for Buck though, Buck finds himself taking a deep breath and stepping backwards, closing his eyes briefly, turning his head so he doesn’t have to see the man, another breath being taken before he looks back at the man, eyes cold.

“What  _ are _ you doing here?” Buck finds himself asking once more, growling when the man looks away before looking back at him.

“I was wondering what the little niggers were doing playing with that crip,” He snarls and something in Buck almost rears back at the man’s words, cold fury once more going through him. All he wants to do is punch the other man, not only for calling the kids those words, but because he  _ dares _ to say shit like that in the first place. Instead, Buck decides to take a step forward, looking at the man with narrowed eyes.

He doesn’t know what the man sees, doesn’t know what has his eyes widening or his body stumbling backwards, but Buck doesn’t care, stepping forward again and folding his arms in front of his chest.

“You’re going to leave. You’re not going to come back to this park. You’re  _ surrounded _ by firefighters, and police officers. All of whom will remember your face and watch for when you eventually slip up. Because you will. And when you do, you will remember this moment, and regret it.” Buck whispers, a small smirk on his face as he pushes the man away lightly - something inside of him chuckling as the man scrambles away, something dark, something he’s never liked.

“What makes you think, for one second, I’m not going to hunt down your crippled kid and hurt him?” The man asks and Buck -- Buck doesn’t know what happens next, just knows that he surges forward, his hand moving backwards and forming a fist before surging forwards, punching the other man, watching as he falls to the ground before he nods, and turns around.

His heart was pounding inside his chest when he realized everyone had backed away slightly, Maddie and Eddie being the closest. Buck can’t stop himself from looking around wide-eyed as everyone else walked towards him slowly, hesitantly. He was panicking, he knew that and everyone else knew that, but no one understood just why he was panicking. Except, Maddie. Maddie, who was looking at him not in fear, like how she used to look at their father, but in understanding. Seeing her, something in Buck relaxed infinitesimally. Maybe he wasn’t like their father, if she was alright. But then again, that’s how it started with him in the first place. Pure coldness, black eyes and no recognition for his surroundings – exactly like what had just happened with Buck.

Looking over briefly towards Eddie, Buck was slightly afraid that he would find Eddie looking at him terrified, but instead, all he saw was understanding, the man stepping forward and grasping his hand.

“It’s alright, Buck. I promise you, everything is alright,” Eddie whispers, spinning Buck around so that he’s facing Eddie completely, Eddie’s hands on his neck, their foreheads touching while Eddie takes in a deep breath, looking back at Buck and Buck realizes he should be breathing with Eddie.

It takes him a few minutes but he eventually follows his boyfriends lead, closing his eyes briefly as he takes in his boyfriends scent, whimpering a little.

“Where’s Chris?” Buck asks after a few minutes and he feels something inside of him relax when Eddie leans away and reappears after a minute, Chris in his arms, slowly handing Chris over to Buck. Buck takes Chris immediately and carefully, letting out an exhale when Chris snuggles into him, feeling like everything is alright, and going to be alright. Briefly, he notices Hen holding Denny and Athena holding Harry and he Athena nods when their eyes lock and something in him calms even more at the approval coming off Athena in waves.

Holding tightly onto Chris, Buck finds himself looking at Eddie once more, smiling softly before nodding, closing his eyes briefly before looking at everyone else.

“Any chance we can just… go somewhere to talk? Maybe back at the station? Or in our spot in the shade?” Buck asks, because he  _ knows _ everyone is going to want to know what the hell happened just now.

When he spots everyone nodding, Buck lets out a small breath, holding onto Chris a little more tightly before he heads back to the area they were all relaxing in, the cover of the trees causing more relief to course through Buck. What he really wants is to go home and lay in bed with Eddie and Christopher, but there’s a large part of him that knows the rest of his family won’t accept him asking Maddie to explain everything.

When Buck finally manages to sit down, he finds himself so damn thankful for his boyfriend because without a second passing, Eddie is sitting down right next to him, wrapping his arms around him, kissing his head and trying to comfort him, which Buck absolutely finds himself sinking into, loving it.

“Thank you,” Buck whispers towards Eddie, leaning forward and kissing him while Christopher shifts out of Buck’s hold with a small giggle before leaning against him.

“Yuck,” he giggles and Buck breaks away from Eddie, kissing the top of Chris’ head before looking over him carefully.

“You’re okay?” He asks, waiting for Christopher to nod and smile before he calms down completely. Slowly, everyone manages to sit down around him, a small circle having formed and Buck lets out a small breath, inhaling and exhaling slowly for a few minutes before showing a cracked smile towards everyone else.

“So, what do you guys want to know?” Buck questions. He can’t help but feel awkward as everyone looks around at one another before looking at Buck, and Buck squeezes Eddie’s hand, shifting slightly so he’s leaning his weight against Eddie more than before.

“What  _ was _ that?” Chimney asks, a small frown on his face, and Buck lets out a small laugh, cheeks turning red as he bites the inside of his cheek, trying to find a way to answer that.

“So, uh, that was Buck 0.5.” Buck chuckles, shrugging while everyone looks confused - well, everyone except Maddie and Eddie.

“Before I came here, I tried out for the Navy Seals. I think only Bobby, Maddie and Eddie know that, actually. And I told Bobby that I couldn’t really shut off my emotions how they wanted me to, but that wasn’t exactly the case,” Buck admits, kicking at the grass by his feet, not sure how to continue.

“The reality of it is, I could turn off my emotions incredibly well. I could become a stone cold murderer by turning off my emotions, if I so needed to, and that -- that terrified me. So I walked away, and if anyone asked, I told them the opposite reason as to why,” Buck admits, and he knows everyone is thinking about what he’s said, and trying to recognize him in that statement.

“Why did you go to the Seals in the first place, Buck?” Hen asks and he had hoped no one would ask that, but with a quick squeeze of his hip by Eddie, he nods briefly, smiling at Hen.

“My Dad. I wanted to do him proud, even though I knew he would never be proud of me by past experiences,” Buck admitted, not sharing everything, though thankfully, Hen seemed alright with that.

“Well, it was definitely bad ass,” Karen chuckles after a few minutes of silence, causing all of the adults to burst into laughter, Buck letting out a small smile as Eddie interlaces their fingers and squeezes.

“Do you want to go home?” Buck hears Eddie whisper, Buck watching his entire family for a few minutes before he tilts his head upwards and smiles at Eddie, nodding briefly. Christopher is falling asleep in his arms, no doubt exhausted from all of the playing he had done. And if Buck was being honest himself, he was pretty exhausted also.

“You don’t mind driving, do you?” Buck asks, smiling when Eddie shakes his head before he carefully sits up, trying his best not to dislodge Christopher, until Eddie is out from under him and picking Chris up so Buck can stand himself.

Saying goodbye to everyone isn’t as quick as Buck would’ve liked, his body hunching into himself the longer it takes, but eventually, he’s hugging Maddie, telling her he’ll see her in a couple of days for their annual Buckley dinner before he’s making it to the Jeep, carefully buckling Christopher in, smiling when Chris shifts a little.

When Buck finally gets into the passenger’s side of his jeep, he grins at Eddie before relaxing, head tilting back on the window as his body faces Eddie so he doesn’t miss a thing. The drive is quiet, music playing softly in the background and Buck finds himself jolting a few times, blinking open his eyes when he realizes he’s close to falling asleep in the car.

“Babe, c’mon, we’re home,” Buck hears Eddie say and he’s blinking open his eyes once more, shifting a little before frowning when he realizes Eddie isn’t in the driver’s seat. Moving a little, he turns to find Eddie by his door, and looking over his shoulder, Christopher is gone.

“I got him inside and in bed already. It’s your turn now, babe,” Eddie chuckles, unbuckling Buck and helping him out of the car. After a few minutes, Buck finds himself in the bed he and Eddie share, blinking as Eddie slowly gets him out of his shoes and jeans, boxers left alone before removing his shirt and putting on a cotton shirt he likes to sleep in.

“Sorry, for not really bein’ here,” Buck slurs, leaning his forehead against Eddie’s chest, grinning when Eddie runs his fingers through his hair.

“No, babe, it’s okay. You’ve had a tiring day.” Eddie whispers, kissing the top of his head before laying Buck back and then following him into the bed, arms wrapping around him as Eddie snuggles into him. It’s not often that Eddie snuggles into Buck but he finds himself too tired to care, eyes falling shut before he falls deep into sleep, the consequences of his actions today something to take care of tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are loved. As always, store wasn't beta edited.


End file.
